


Naughty List (Clexmas 2020)

by forgot_my_art



Series: Clexmas 2020 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Bottom Lexa (The 100), Christmas, Christmas Smut, Clexmas 2020, Day5, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, Naughty, Shameless Smut, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have an argument during the day over politics and in the nighttime, Clarke returns to their room to a trail of roses towards the bathroom.Pure smut for the people who enjoy that.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063829
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Naughty List (Clexmas 2020)

Clarke plodded slowly towards her room with Lexa at the top of the tower. She dragged her feet, half because her feet ached from standing all day, and the other half because she’d been so caught up teaching Arkadia medicines to the healers of Polis that she hadn’t had time to talk to Lexa since their argument in the meeting earlier.

Of course in their lives they kept Lexa and Clarke separately from Heda and Wanheda, but they would be liars if they said tension didn’t seep in from their work into their private lives. It was simply inevitable.

Clarke let out a heavy breath from her lips, readying herself for another spat, and stepped into the room. She froze. The usual candles that lit up the room were placed on the floor instead to create an aisle. In the aisle were hundreds of thousands of rose petals. The room was steamy, a refreshing change from the cold wintery Christmas air.

Lexa didn’t. She wouldn’t have. There was no way. Yet, Clarke’s feet slowly carried her forward until she was standing at the doorway of the bathroom. Her breath caught in her throat to see Lexa lounging in the giant bathtub situated within. The bubbles in the bath covered her lower half, but didn’t do much for modesty. Clarke’s eyes followed the way Lexa’s wavy locks of hair were tossed over one shoulder, to her collarbones, and then trailed after a droplet of water that trickled down the curve of Lexa’s breast until it disappeared under bubbles right before the apex.  _ Oh God _ .

Her gaze was turned out the window, but upon hearing Clarke’s arrival, Lexa slowly turned her head to look at Clarke. If Clarke’s mind was still functioning when she saw Lexa in the tub, it most definitely was not after seeing the look on the commander’s face. Her darkened eyes were all sin and smokey lust. Clarke struggled not to squirm as she watched Lexa’s eyes lazily trail down Clarke’s body, admiring every inch of her before returning to her eyes.

Lexa’s sinfully delicate and long fingers were wrapped around a glass of wine. Long fingers that could reach just about everywhere. Without breaking eye contact with Clarke, Lexa lifts the glass gracefully to her full lips and drains it. Her throat moves in a way that should be illegal as she swallows, and a few more drops of water make their way down her neck.

Then she got up. All Lexa did was put her glass down and get up. The water cascaded down her body and Clarke’s jaw dropped. Lexa smirked, obviously aware of the effect she had on Clarke. Lexa’s smooth and silky legs stepped over the edge of the tub, and then she was sauntering up to Clarke.

She could swear Lexa was swaying her hips a little more than strictly necessary. Or maybe that was horniness making it seem like Lexa was doing so. Clarke was uncomfortably aware of the wetness pooling between her legs.

Lexa continued her advance until her bare chest was pressed right up against Clarke’s.

“What are you doing?” Clarke murmured, not quite knowing why she was asking. Half of her wanted to just take Lexa right there, standing in the doorway.

Lexa pointedly tilted her head and eyes upward and Clarke followed her gaze. A mistletoe. That was most definitely not there this morning. Clarke looked back down at Lexa to see her staring hungrily at her lips. Clarke can only imagine what Lexa wants to do, kiss her, ravage her, and it makes Clarke shiver with anticipation.

“Welcome back”, Lexa murmurs as she presses her lips to Clarke’s. Clarke is on fire, drunk at the taste of the wine on Lexa’s soft lips. It feels like fire coursed through her veins. All she could feel was Lexa’s arms wrapping around her waist and drawing circles on her back. Even that small motion made Clarke tremble.

Except, Lexa’s hands weren’t going anywhere and her kiss remained soft, sweet, and slow. Too slow for Clarke. Lexa was amazingly sweet, but Clarke didn’t want sweet right now. Without breaking the kiss, Clarke lets her hands wander, starting from Lexa’s flat stomach, up her ribs and then uses a finger to trail up the valley between her breasts. Clarke smirked as she felt Lexa moan. The sound made her clit throb with anticipation.

Clarke splayed her hands out on Lexa’s chest and with one quick shove, she slammed Lexa into the wall next to the doorway in the bathroom. Lexa’s sultry eyes follow her every movement.

-0-

All thoughts flew out of Lexa’s head when Clarke started trailing her cold fingers up Lexa’s stomach. It sent a shock down Lexa’s spine straight to her core. Then she felt Clarke’s fingers glide past in the valley between her breasts. Lexa almost whined at how Clarke skirted around touching her actual tits.

Then Lexa was being shoved and her back hit the cold wall behind her. A gasp of surprise escaped her. Lexa’s plans went out the window and her mind went black. There was nothing except for Clarke slowly peeling her clothes off. The jacket first, then her shirt tossed over her head, a smirk on Clarke’s lips and piercing blue eyes staring right into hers knowingly. It made her heat up even more, cheeks flushing, mouth open in anticipation. With impossible grace, Clarke pulls off her pants and throws it away.

The swaying of Clarke’s hips, the smooth plane of her legs, the curve of her ass, and the slight bounce of her chest with every torturously slow step that she took captivated Lexa’s attention. A shiver went through Lexa.

Then Clarke was  _ there _ and her lips were on hers, hungrily licking her lips, asking for permission to use her tongue. Lexa all but moans in reply. Clarke’s tongue is caressing her own and she starts to move her tongue against Clarke’s.

Clarke’s hands trail from her hips to her tits, cupping them with a squeeze. Lexa can’t help but whimper. “I liked coming back to this”, Clarke murmured in a husky voice. 

Lexa let her hands wander Clarke’s milk skin and cupped Clarke’s ass. The sound that comes from Clarke goes straight to her core. A small tug and Clarke has her legs around her waist and arms around her neck. Clarke is grinding her core on Lexa’s stomach and Lexa can already feel how wet Clarke is through her panties. Just knowing Clarke is already so wet without getting touched has Lexa clenching her thighs in anticipation. 

Lexa somehow manages to stumble to the bed with Clarke’s tongue down her throat. She puts Clarke as gently as she can and takes a moment to observe her love with her blond hair and body splayed out on their bed for her in all its glory.

“Come here”, Clarke commands, an eyebrow raised as if daring Lexa to defy her. Lexa scrambles to crawl over Clarke on her hands and knees. Her neck is immediately assaulted. A, “touch me”, is murmured needily against her skin and that is all she needs to explore Clarke’s absolutely stunning body. 

Lexa’s hands go to Clarke’s bra strap, pulling it aside and trailing a kiss down to the swell of her breast. She sucks and kisses at the edge of Clarke’s bra before stopping and pouting. Clarke, who knows Lexa (who uses breast binding) has no idea how to work a bra, graciously pauses for one second to reach a hand up behind herself and un-clasp it.

Lexa grabs the bra, slides it off Clarke and chucks it. She bends her head down and tentatively licks Clarke’s nipple, hand cupping the other side and massaging it.

“ _ Lexa. _ ” Clarke groans and weaves her hand into Lexa’s hair. She circles her tongue around Clarke’s nipple in smaller and smaller circles until she’s lapping at the very tip of Clarke’s pert tit. Clarke moans in pleasure, writhing underneath her and bucking into Lexa. Lexa reciprocates, grinding her core back into Clarke’s. 

Lexa releases Clarke’s breasts to trail fluttering kisses down her stomach. “Please”, Clarke breathed out.

“I’m going to make you relax and scream so hard the whole tower knows you’re mine”, Lexa murmurs against Clarke’s skin. She shifts and licks Clarke’s folds over her panties in one smooth stroke. 

A low growl sounds. “No more teasing.” Then without warning, Clarke has flipped them over. There isn’t even a moment to wonder at how Clarke can flip a trained warrior over so easily, because Clarke’s fingers are gliding through her folds in a way that barely brushes her clit and opening and Lexa is moaning with abandon.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s extremely excited.” Lexa’s hands fist the sheets as a finger ghost over her clit once, twice, three whole times.

“Pl- Pleas-.  _ Oh _ . Beja-  _ Oh Klark _ ”, Lexa whines when a thumb finally presses on her clit. She starts rocking her hips in time. Clarke rolls her thumb over it in the most pleasurable way that made Lexa arch her back off the bed unconsciously.

Lexa’s speech turned into breathy gasps when Clarke slipped a finger into her. She heard Clarke moan something about tightness above her, but all she could feel was how Clarke pumped her finger into her  _ so deep _ .

Still playing with Lexa’s clit, Clarke pushed another finger in and was rewarded by a shaky moan of her name. She curled her fingers inside Lexa and felt Lexa tighten even more. Clarke pumped her fingers and watched Lexa’s head tilt backward, exposing her neck and jaw go slack with whimpers and moans.

All of a sudden Clarke pushes a third finger into Lexa and curls her fingers and Lexa sees stars. A familiar feeling starts coiling in Lexa’s lower abdomen. Her fingers slip into Clarkes curls, making sure not to pull too hard as she curses. “Jok, jok, jok, yu poukas.”

“Fuck, Lexa. You speaking trigedasleng is so hot.”

All she could see was Clarke all around her. Clarke’s blond hair like a curtain around her. Clarke’s bright blue eyes. The smell of Clarke and the sheen of sweat on her forehead. The sound of her own juices being stirred by Clarke’s fingers.

Her walls clenched as if to try to keep Clarke’s fingers in every time Clarke pulled back out, which just made every re-entrance that much more pleasurable. Sweet burning pleasure coursed through her every time Clarke thrust her fingers back in. 

Lexa feels Clarke’s hot breath on her ear. “Let go, babe. I’ve got you. Cum for me.” Then Clarke’s hand was going impossibly faster.

With one more thrust, Lexa’s walls clench around Clarke’s fingers and Lexa’s vision goes white in Pleasure. “KLARK!” Lexa writhed as white hot pleasure washed over in waves.

She felt Clarke nuzzle up against her side as she panted and stared at the ceiling, trying to blink away the white spots from the intensity of her orgasm. Lexa slowly rolled on her side to look at Clarke.

“I liked this. Certainly a long way off from fighting.” Clarke’s blue eyes looked into hers with an amused smirk.

“You know…”Lexa started to say, climbing on top of Clarke with a twinkle in her emerald green eyes. “I was supposed to pleasure  _ you _ . To get your mind off things.” Clarke let out a squeal of surprise as Lexa took her panties, tore them in half in a show of strength and tossed them. When Lexa looked back at her, Lexa’s eyes were pure hunger. “How naughty of you to distract me, Wanheda.”

**Author's Note:**

> You do not know how hard for me it was for me to write smut. I had to come back to this five times. It’s completely different from the pure fluff and angst I usually write. Please feel free to comment on anything I could’ve done better.
> 
> Trig Translations:  
> Beja - Please  
> Jok, jok, jok, yu poukas - fuck, fuck, fuck, your fingers.


End file.
